Diversions
by Uphill Both Ways
Summary: Kida should know not to rely on Izaya for a distraction. IzaKida.


Kida slammed the door to Izaya's apartment open, grumbling to himself as he made his way in.

He didn't want to see the bastard's face, but it was better than keeping his mind on Mikado. He stalked through to Izaya's desk and glared at the man who hadn't acknowledged his presence yet. Kida was actually anticipating his next assignment. He _really _needed a distraction.

"No '_honey, I'm home_', Masaomi-kun?' The brunet typing at the computer drawled, sparing an amused glance at Kida.

"I'd never call this _home_," He responded coldy.

Izaya tsk'd.

"What's with the cold demeanor? Your boyfriend break up with you?" Izaya stretched in his chair, turning his attention to the blond with a condescending smile.

Kida blinked, "You mean Mikado?" His expression darkened, "He's not my boyfriend."

"Might as well be," Izaya shrugged.

They silently stared at each other for a while longer, Izaya trying to read Kida's expression, and Kida waiting for Izaya to ask or assign something.

"Are going to tell me what's up, or just stand there like a lost kid?" Izaya broke the silence, sighing.

Kida stiffened, "It's none of your business, Izaya. I just want my assignment."

A smirk sketched on Izaya's pale canvas face slowly, and he stood from his chair, slinking around the desk to where Kida remained stationary. The sun glaring in from the tall windows in front of them highlighted his golden hair, where it fell over his eyes that glistened with the extra light, making him look on the verge of tears.

Izaya leaned over Kida's shoulder, getting direct access to the blond's ear. Kida pretended his heart wasn't pacing, torn in between inexplicable rage and excitement for being close to one of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro.

"You're _my _employee, and treating my assignments as suggestions to get your mind off of your petty problems rather than directing your full attention to them is simply not acceptable. You will _tell _your employer what's causing your inefficiency so that I might help alleviate the problem," Kida felt the cold metal of a blade pressing faintly against his throat, "or I will be forced to eliminate my use of you, if you're permanently broken," Izaya purred, heated breath ghosting over Kida's ear and sending shivers down his spine.

The younger contemplated telling Izaya to _shove it_, but he decided otherwise.

"Fine. It's Mikado," he mumbled.

Izaya straightened happily, "Lovely! Our little Dollar's founder."

Kida flinched, still tender to that information.

"So did you finally find out he had the hots for you? I mean, it is not much of a surprise when you really think about it. Did he tell you? Is that why you're upset? You can't handle having your best friend feeling like that because you don't swing that way or you don't want to ruin the friendship? Or are you still terrified of committing?"

Keeping his head hung, Kida didn't let show how the last comment hit him.

"We just have our differences and I can't see us working them out, it's that simple," he said.

Izaya grinned, wondering how he could play around with that.

"Differences? You both seem very similar to me. You're both high school kids. Getting your pretty little heads where they don't belong. Selfishly keeping secrets and running away from any form of responsibility. Betraying only those who mean something to you."

Kida clenched and unclenched his hands at his sides.

"I thought you were going to alleviate the problem? Or are you a liar as well as a manipulative basta-"

The rest of Kida's words were muffled when suddenly a mouth clashed with his. Frozen, he let Izaya force his way between his lips, before the brunet sunk his teeth into Kida's bottom lip, drawing blood. Izaya pulled back, crimson eyes glittering mischievously.

"You came here for a distraction. I'll distract you; but it'll be by my own standards," Izaya's husky baritone both petrified and allured Kida.

Izaya smothered Kida's lips with his own again, though this time Kida's mind was hazed and he returned the kisses, rubbing his tongue against Izaya's. It would be worth it, he thought, as the other's tongue curled around his, it would be worth it to stop thinking about Mikado. Sensation, Izaya sucked on his tongue and Kida could've sworn it was one of the most erotic things he'd ever felt, sensation is a way to blissfully indulge and forget.

Slowly, Izaya had been inching Kida back into a wall. Harmless, Kida thought, his spine colliding with the wall, using his trapped position to gain leverage into the other's mouth, it was a harmless way to forget. Unconsciously, Kida moaned into their lip lock, feeling the other's smirk slide over his lips.

Izaya's hands gripped Kida's waist, pushing his thighs back against the wall firmly before grinding against them with his own. Kida felt his mind loose its grip on thoughts for a moment, the friction on his crotch increasing blood flow to a growing arousal. Izaya ran his tongue over Kida's teeth, then the inside of his cheek before sucking his tongue in again as he bucked against Kida, drawing a louder moan from the boy.

Just thinking about the situation he was in with the infamous information broker made Kida shiver in anxiety, eyes beginning to glaze over with lust. Izaya rolled his hips against Kida's slowly and repeatedly, while he drew long and deep kisses from the other's mouth, purposefully driving the other into ecstasy. A slender hand slipped behind the waistline to Kida's jeans, and the boy shuddered, sobering for an instant and wondering _what the hell he thought he was doing_-before that hand gripped his throbbing erection.

The cold fingers contrasted greatly with the heat of his engorged flesh, and as the hand slowly started to pump him and Izaya's hips still ground slowly into him, Kida felt the last of his resolve melt away. Izaya changed his grip on Kida's cock, and the boy felt his icy ring roll against his skin, teasing his slit before the thumb rubbed it more then went back to pumping.

Izaya grazed Kida's jaw with his teeth, leaving faint red lines in his wake, and traveled down his pulsing neck before sucking on the skin. Kida didn't feel the fingers playing at his belt as Izaya left the now reddened patch of skin on his throat for new territory to blemish, ghosting his lips over his collarbone and sinking his teeth into the junction between the neck and shoulder. The belt of Kida's jeans came off and clambered to the floor, and he heard the unzipping of his fly before distilled air hit the damp spot on his briefs.

The tearing of fabric was heard, underwear ripped from his body, and Kida was about to mumble an ironic retort before Izaya smothered his lips again, hand fisting his arousal once more. The blond could almost swear his mouth was bruised from the ferocity with which Izaya continued to attack it, nipping and sucking at every inch he could reach. Kida whimpered quietly, and Izaya chuckled in return.

The fabric of Izaya's trousers was rough, but not in a painful way as it rubbed against Kida's erection teasingly, and bit of precum dribbling from Kida smeared on the pants. He wondered what Mikado would've thought, seeing him in such a predicament with a boss he claimed to hate, overtaken with lust and spread out for the older man's desires.

And all of a sudden, the ministrations on his body stopped.

"You're thinking of him," Izaya breathed against his lips.

"Mm? Mikad-" Kida started in a slight daze, but Izaya interrupted.

"In fact, you're still thinking. I'm not doing well enough." In a flash, Kida was flipped over, stomach pressed against the wall. Izaya pulled his hips out to give him access, and the blond heard the other unfastening his fly. Excitement heated his nerves. Suddenly, he felt the head of Izaya's erection rubbing at his entrance, dick sliding between his pert globes of flesh teasingly.

"Why did he come to mind," Izaya asked casually.

For a moment, Kida faltered. Then he grinned over his shoulder at the man.

"He's such a prude. Imagine his face-"

And that's where Kida's words cut off, when Izaya caught him off guard, and thrust into him. Kida gasped at the raw intrusion, almost screaming.

"_F-faa-fuck_, haah," he half sobbed.

"I believe pain is the best distraction," Izaya explained, seemingly unfazed by the tight heat enveloping him, while the other boy's walls clenched and unclenched around him.

Kida panted silently, eyes wide and staring blankly at the wall, vaguely registering Izaya's words and cursing him for being right. The pain wiped out his mind, transforming every signal to his brain into sensation. Eventually, his breathing calmed, and he felt Izaya's length stretching him constantly as the brunet began to move from his own impatience.

"_Mmph_," Kida whimpered, trying to move himself in time with Izaya in hopes of bettering the experience.

For a while, the dry slap of skin on skin filled their ears, and well as the occasional grunt or whimper from either side. Then Izaya's precum coated enough of his arousal to work as a lubricant, turning the slaps into light squelches, and allowing the brunet to thrust in faster. As the pain ebbed away, Kida felt Izaya brushing against his prostate every so often, and he reluctantly had pleasure flowing down his spine again.

"Ahh, _Masaomi-kun_~ Honestly, I hadn't thought you'd be a virgin, but you're so, _haah_, deliciously _tight_."

Kida grit his teeth, "I can't say I was _surprised _to find you're a _pedophile_."

Izaya merely shrugged behind him.

He tried to spite Izaya by stifling the moans that threatened to spill out, but the man flipped him over again and rested his back against the wall, sending his erection deeper inside Kida. The blond's legs wrapped around the other's waist, adding another angle.

"_Haaah_, I-Izaa, _hnngh_," Kida forced himself to bite off the rest of Izaya's name.

Izaya cooed, "You know, holding it in just makes me wanna fuck you harder."

"B-bast_aah_rd," Kida stuttered.

After that, Izaya thrust in harder, grinning widely when Kida's eyes rolled back in his head and he moaned Izaya's name loudly. The brunet continued to pummel the other's prostate, sweat forming at the edges of his brow and his breath increasing.

"See, now that wasn't so, _hnngh_, bad, was it?" Izaya was beginning to sound out of breath.

"T-terrib-_aahh_-ble, fuck y-_oooh_-u, Izay_aah_," Kida tried to glare at Izaya, hands hooking behind the other's damp neck for balance.

Izaya chuckled lowly, "You're already doing that."

Talking ceased after that, as breath was running short between them, and the pace of Izaya's thrusting became more erratic, causing euphoria to cloud their vision as they neared release. Kida's body jerked when Izaya thrust into him and hit his prostate, and he reached his climax, white sticky fluid squirting from his erection onto his shirt. His mind numbed in afterglow, Izaya still thrusting quick and hard into him, serving only to prolong Kida's pleasure, until the brunet came as well and shot his seed into the blond.

Closing his eyes, Izaya pulled out of Kida, unwrapping the boy's sweaty legs from his waist, and his clammy hands from around his neck, so that he slumped against the wall limply. Izaya let Kida slide to the ground, the boy feeling an ache start to spread from his behind as he hit the carpet. The brunet merely zipped his pants back up, and fixed his belt, before sighed contentedly and maneuvering back to his desk chair. Kida watched after him, barely surprised at the detachment.

"Now that you've had your distraction, are you over yourself?" Izaya inquired, a lighter tone in his voice than earlier.

Kida was confused for a moment, before he remembered his fallout with Mikado, and thought back to it, surprisingly feeling none of the anger or resentment he had before stomping into Izaya's apartment.

"Sure," he replied evenly.

"Great, then you can have your assignment," Izaya grinned at him.

"_Seriously?_" Kida mumbled to himself incredulously, forcing himself off the floor, blood flowing to his numbed legs uncomfortably.

Izaya threw a manila envelope on the desk where Kida was limping, and spun around in his chair, smiling at the ceiling.

"Seriously, Masaomi-kun."

Kida snatched the envelope irritably, and cast Izaya a last glance before turning his back to the other to retrieve his jeans and belt. Izaya remained silent as Kida stalked out of the apartment in much the same way he'd marched in, slamming the door behind him with the envelope he'd come for in the first place.

Irony was a bitch.

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KONSPIRACYKID! c:**


End file.
